


Severed Sides

by ebbonydays



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Implied Relationships, Insanity, Only implied lightly though, Other, References to Depression, Sanders Sides AU (Made by Me)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbonydays/pseuds/ebbonydays
Summary: Hey there! I made this au for fun. I have an instagram account for the au, @severed.sides, where I'm going to post all of my art for it! All the characters belong to Thomas!!! It gets kinda dark, so just heads up.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Tension in the Air, Sharks in the Water.

It started with less frequent uploads.   
He took an unannounced five month hiatus, though all he did was sit on his couch and re-watch tv shows he’d already seen.  
Then, he stopped uploading for eight months. Then that became a whole year.  
He eventually deleted social media.  
He started lying to his friends about why he couldn’t attend social events.

All of his friends were worried, but eventually, as they were met with empty promises, and empty seats, they too, shifted away from him.

Thomas didn’t recognize this, though. He told himself he would get around to meeting up with his friends, but he refused to even leave his house.  
He’d order delivery, only opening the door to pay, before closing up the house again, and sitting in the unmoving dent he now created in his couch.

He didn’t even talk to himself anymore. He refused to listen to the sides head on, and would let them figure it out on their own.

Now, there Virgil sat, knees pulled up to his chest, staring on as the three argued.

“Look at Thomas, Roman! He’s doing absolutely nothing productive, and his eating habits are hazardous!” Logan shouted, pointing at Thomas, who was binge eating. Bags under his eyes that even Virgil couldn’t manage.  
“I see that, but..Patton says this is fine! Patton IS Thomas’ heart, Logan! I trust HIM with Thomas’ health more than you with your due dates and snotty schedules!” Roman snapped back. Logan then turned to Patton.  
“Patton, you couldn’t possibly think Thomas’ current state is okay.” Logan said accusingly, “If you can’t comprehend his physical health, than think about his mental health! He rarely talks to his friends anymore, let alone see them! He NEEDS social interaction!” 

“Aw, Thomas is just taking a little break! His friends still love him! Just let him relax, Logan, he’s been working so hard.” Patton responded in his usual childish tone.  
“Falsehood. He’s made zero progress on anything for one year, three months, and five days! This sort of behavior is unacceptable, Patton, and I ask that you heed. my. words.” Logan said, his tone colder than the tension that hung in the room.

Virgil then decided to pipe up with his opinion.  
“Patton..I don’t think this is good for Thomas. His friends were..really comforting. I’m usually not the one to care about these things, but I miss his friends. Do you think we could try getting Thomas out of the house a little more?” Virgil asked, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets.

“Aww, Virgil, you’re such a cutie!!” Patton said, smiling, “And Logan, I’ll definitely think about what you said. I think Thomas just needs some time to think over things.”  
Virgil’s mouth opened to interject about how his question went unanswered, but just closed his mouth again, looking down. Logan glared, adjusting his tie.   
“Fine.” Logan said, “I will set this conversation down until you decide to listen to reason, but this argument will not go untouched. I expect you to think about what I’ve said, Patton.”  
Logan sunk out, leaving just Virgil, Patton, and Roman.

“Yikes, well that was tense, huh kiddo?” Patton said, looking to Virgil. There was a wide grin on Patton’s face, that was so sickeningly sweet, Virgil felt a shiver run up his spine.  
All Virgil did was nod, and Patton looked back to Roman.

“Well, I think that’s our cue to leave too, huh Roman?” Patton asked, and Roman just nodded blankly.  
The two sunk out, and Virgil was alone.

All alone…


	2. And Then There Were Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His haunting smile...

Virgil woke up the next day on the step he was left on. He rarely went to his room anymore.   
He knew if he did, he’d never wanna come back. Not back to all this.   
It hurt him so much to see the people he considered family, yelling at each other. Every fight reminded him of what he ran away from. WHO he ran away from.   
He wanted so badly to vent to someone, to let his feelings out, but Thomas wasn’t in a state right now that could handle that kind of breakdown.  
He rarely even spoke anymore, because it felt like he was constantly choking down his tears, and one hitched breath would cause him to fall apart.

He stood from his curled up state on the stairs, and walked to the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker and letting the water heat up. As he did, Logan rose up, walking over to stand beside Virgil, waiting to get his own cup.  
“Good morning Virgil.” Logan said, sticking a couple bagels in the toaster and pressing them down. Virgil poured himself his coffee, and moved aside so Logan could do the same.  
“Morning.” Virgil responded shortly, not making eye contact, and sipping his coffee.  
“You didn’t sleep well, did you Virgil?” Logan asked, looking him over.  
Virgil laughed bitterly, “Is it that obvious?”   
“Well, not to most, but I noticed that your eyes are bloodshot.” Logan noted, “Are you having those nightmares again?”

Virgil stared at the wall. 

The nightmares.

Ever since Thomas stopped going out, he’d been having a nightmare. The same one, every night for over a year.  
He’d be standing in the mind palace, but everything was falling apart. Candy forests rotting, castles crumbling, cities turned to ghost towns. Then, as he was walking, black gunk would flood from every hole in his face, as a shadow appeared above him. Then, he’d wake up, with the glint of a blade flashing over his eyes.

Virgil nodded in response, taking a shaky sip from his mug. Logan sighed, pouring his own cup.  
“You need to talk about it to someone. Get it out of your mind. You need proper rest to function appropriately. Thomas needs you, Virgil.”

“Yeah? Well Thomas needs you guys too, but you’re doing jack shit about it! All this pressure is on me to keep Thomas together, and I can’t fucking handle it!” Virgil shouted, tears flooding his eyes. Logan just stared on, sadly.  
“I’m sorry Virgil. I know it’s highly inappropriate of me to make you completely responsible for Thomas, but I need to try to get through to Patton and Roman right now. Do you think you could hold on for me?” Logan asked, brushing a couple hairs away from Virgil’s eyes, looking into the purple irises. Virgil wiped some falling tears from his cheeks.  
“Yeah. I’m sorry for yelling at you. It’s not your fault..you’re trying your best.” Virgil apologized.  
Logan gave him a weak little smile. “It’s alright, Virgil. You’re stronger than you think you are, you’ll push through. I believe in you.” Logan assured him, and Virgil couldn’t help but crack a little smile too.

Then, they heard two people rise up behind them.

Virgil tensed up, moving quickly from the kitchen to sit on the couch with his coffee, as Patton and Roman entered it. Virgil looked Roman over, and noticed something different. It was as if a dulled down filter had been put over him. All the colours on him were faded.   
Patton had the same cheesy grin on that he wore the other day. It didn’t look natural, and it creeped Virgil out to no end.  
“Patton.” Logan greeted, coldly.  
“Logan.” Patton responded through his teeth, his passive aggressive smile growing.

“Are you ready to listen to what I have to say, or are you still insistent on ignoring Thomas’ basic needs?” Logan asked, crossing his arms, an eyebrow raised.  
“I’m not ignoring his needs, Logan, Thomas is fine. You’re overthinking things, as usual.”  
“You know, Patton, I think you just aren’t thinking over things ENOUGH. You ramble on about your picture perfect ideas and claims of a flawless world, but you need to grow up.” Logan stated coldly, and Patton’s smile faltered, before going back to normal.

“You know, Logan,” Patton said, in his candy sweet voice, “you act like an asshole to people’s faces, and you wonder why nobody takes you seriously!” Patton giggled, “I mean, it’s no wonder why no one likes you!”

Virgil looked on in shock, as Logan took a step back, hurt in his eyes.  
“Patton..What do you mean?” Logan asked, searching Patton’s face in an attempt to catch some joke he must be missing.  
“Isn’t it obvious? You’re supposed to be smart, Logan, why do you think everyone’s been ignoring your opinions? You’re really unbearable. I mean, even THOMAS hates you.” Patton responded, his smile turning into a smirk, as he crossed his arms, “He’d be happier if you were dead.”  
Silence fell over the room, as Logan looked desperately from Patton to Roman.  
“Roman..I..Do you feel this way as well?” Logan asked, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“He’d be happier if you were dead.” Roman echoed robotically.  
Logan looked at a loss of what to say, covering his mouth to muffle a soft sob.  
Virgil took a step towards Logan to comfort him, but Patton turned his head to Virgil, giving him a murderous glare that froze him in place.  
Logan took a deep breath before speaking again.  
“So, you think you could operate without me?” Logan asked, his voice shaky.  
“Yeah. Maybe better.” Patton responded.  
“Fine. Have fun trying to stop this train wreck you started, Patton, without me.” Logan stated, and before Virgil could interject, he sunk out.

Silence fell over the room, but Patton was quick to break it.  
“Glad he’s gone! Boy, am I hungry.” Patton said casually, walking to the toaster, and taking the bagels Logan made. He took a bite of one, and gave Virgil a dark smile.  
“Are you going to eat, Virgil?” He asked.  
Virgil stared, panic rushing through his body. He didn’t know how to process what just happened.  
The only person who he felt safe around just left.  
He didn’t respond, sinking down into his room quickly, and hiding under the covers of his bed.

He was gone.  
Logan was gone, and he might never come back.


	3. A Prince's Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance. Just a small crack in the clouds..But maybe that was enough to see the sun again.

Virgil had been in his room all day, and it was finally night. He listened as the two went to their rooms, before leaving his. He went into the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal, before making his way to Logan’s room.  
He knocked on the door.

No response.

He knocked again, a bit louder.

Still no response. 

Virgil slowly turned the doorknob, and walked in.   
The room was dark, and the smell of old books and freshly printed papers filled his nose.  
He scanned the room, and Logan wasn’t anywhere to be seen.  
He carefully walked in, taking in the state of his bedroom.  
Crumpled up papers covered the floor. His sheets weren’t even on his bed, as they lay bunched up on Logan’s desk chair, and a single light lit up the whiteboard on Logan’s wall.  
In big, messy letters it spelled out: “FIX THOMAS”.   
Virgil picked up one of the paper balls, and opened it up, smoothing the wrinkles out.  
Crossed out ideas like: ‘Get Thomas Into New Activities’, ‘Apply For New Job’, and ‘Take Vacation’. All ideas Virgil had heard be proposed by Logan before, and thought would be helpful, but were all denied by Patton.

‘Why was Patton so opposed to helping Thomas anyways?’ Virgil thought to himself as he folded up the piece of paper, and stuffed it in his hoodie pocket, ‘I mean, I get wanting to believe Thomas isn’t doing anything wrong, but that isn’t realistic.’.

It was obvious to Virgil that Patton wasn’t going to listen, but maybe he could convince Roman to. Roman too, must’ve realised how bad the situation was, seeing as Logan wasn’t present in the group, nor his room anymore. Sure, Princey didn’t like Logan, but he wasn’t stupid. He was aware of what Logan contributes to the group, and his own personal hopes and dreams. Though Roman hadn’t been dreaming so much lately, Virgil was sure he could convince Roman of this.

He had to..

Virgil left Logan’s room, giving the desk he was so used to seeing Logan at one last glance, before closing the door.  
He then made his way to Roman’s room, more commonly referred to as the mind palace, and knocked on the door.  
After a few seconds, it opened. Roman stood there, still faded, and looked absently at Virgil.

“What?” Roman asked, and Virgil’s hands toyed with his hoodie strings.  
“Uh,, I was wondering if I could talk to you..? If that’s okay..” Virgil responded, unable to hold eye contact with him, and staring down at the floor.  
“What about?”   
“Uh..About Logan being gone.. It’s not okay. Patton’s wrong, we can’t function without him, and I don’t know what’s wrong with him but he’s just been acting really off, and so have you, and I’m really scared because the only sane one just left, and I need you to please believe me when I say we need Logan back.” Virgil gushed, scrunching up his eyes. Roman paused for a second, and Virgil looked back up at him with a hopeful eyes.   
“I don’t see a problem.” Roman said blankly, and Virgil’s heart dropped.

“How can you not?” Virgil asked, panic rising in his tone, “Literal REASON just left! All of Thomas’ Logic left, Roman, and you’re not worried?!” Roman shook his head, and Virgil intertwined his fingers with his own hair, pulling at it as his breathing got faster. Roman’s eyes became less glazed for a moment, as he grabbed Virgil’s wrists and pulled his hands away from his hair, causing Virgil to hiss. Roman let go, a confused look on his face, as Virgil took a couple steps back.  
“Sorry, I--” Roman started.  
“It’s fine.” Virgil interrupted, “Just..please try to not be an idiot for a second. Logan’s gone. He might never come back. Just try to process that for me, Roman. Please.”  
Virgil turned to walk back to his room, when he heard Roman’s phone ding, and him gasp.  
“Virgil!” Roman exclaimed, and he turned around.

“What?” Virgil asked. Roman didn’t look so faded, and a familiar bright smile was on his face.

“Play director Shaun Lane just sent us a message!” Roman said, looking up at Virgil with gleaming eyes, “He wants Thomas to be in his next show!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make up a play director/writer for the story, so the name is random!


	4. The King Of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painting white flowers red...  
> (WARNING: Chapter Has Gore)

“No way! Seriously?” Virgil asked, looking over at Roman’s phone, and sure enough, the director had texted Thomas, “We need to tell Patton!”  
The two of them ran to Patton’s bedroom door, and knocked. Patton opened the door, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
“What?” Patton asked, yawning. Roman showed him his screen, and Patton looked it over, before pushing the phone away, “No.” And with that, Patton turned away, and walked back into his room, Roman following close behind. Virgil watched from the doorway as Roman stepped in front of Patton. “But Patton, this is Thomas’ chance to make it on the big stage! This would be his biggest performance yet! He has to!” Roman explained, and Patton glared at him.  
“Exactly why he shouldn’t. Thomas is taking a break, he doesn’t need this kind of pressure right now.” Patton said, crossing his arms.

“Exactly why he SHOULD!” Roman exclaimed, “Thomas needs some pressure right now to push him forward towards his dreams! This would make him happy, Patton, don’t you want that?”

“Of course I do! But Thomas needs to think about others! I’m sure there’s many other people who want that role, and could do that role, more and better than Thomas!” Roman shook his head, staring at Patton in disbelief.

“THOMAS wants that role, Patton! I do! Please, Patton..I..This would mean the world to me. Please.” Roman begged, and Patton grabbed Roman’s phone, smashing it on the floor.

“What role?” Patton asked, smiling. Roman stared at the broken phone, horrified, before looking back up at Patton. Virgil cringed back a bit. Hiding behind the door frame. There was fury in Roman’s eyes that Virgil was unused to. Patton took a step forward, causing Roman to step backwards. Patton took another one, and Roman stepped back again, back now pressed against the bedroom wall.  
“I don’t see anything proposing a role to Thomas, do you?” Patton asked, smiling. Roman’s fists clenched, and he spit in Patton’s face.  
“Fuck you, Patton, you’re a piece of shit, and you don’t deserve Thomas.” Roman snapped. Patton’s eyes went wide, as he stepped back, a disgusted look on his face, before he smiled crookedly. He kneed Roman in the stomach, sending Roman to the floor. Patton stepped on his back, pinning him down, and grabbed a meat cleaver Virgil hadn’t spotted before, from his bedside table, and bent down to Roman’s level.   
“You know Roman, you’ve really gotten on my nerves lately, with all your Disney references. But let’s see if you remember this one!” Patton pulled his arm back, and sliced down into Roman’s neck, once, twice, three times, until it was only hanging on by a couple strings of meat, and blood was flooding the floor. Red was splattered across Patton’s cheek, as he raised up Roman’s head by his hair.

“Off with your head!” Patton giggled. He grabbed the crown off of Roman’s head, putting it on his own, and dropping Roman’s head to the ground with a meaty ‘thunk’.

Virgil tried to scream, but his voice didn’t work. His body felt weak, and his stomach threatened to empty itself onto the floor. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t speak, he just ran.   
Ran into the mind palace, and through now burning cities, and crumbling castles, under faded skies, and stormy clouds. He didn’t know where to go, he couldn’t process what happened, but his fight or flight reflex forced his feet forward as he ran into the depths of a now creaking and falling forest.  
He ran for what felt like hours, before he stopped, leaning back against a tree, and sliding down it. He pulled his knees to his chest, and started to cry.   
He lost everyone.  
He lost everyone.  
He lost everyone.  
He felt a small breeze brush by him on his right, and a person was next to him.  
He knew who it was, turning his head away from the figure.

Deceit sat down next to him, taking his hat off, and holding it respectfully to his chest.  
“What do you want?” Virgil snapped, glaring up at him through his bangs.  
“I went to check in on you..and I saw what happened.” Deceit responded solemnly, “I’m so sorry I didn’t help sooner..” Virgil let a couple tears slip down his cheeks, as he turned to look at Deceit properly. Deceit brushed Virgil’s bangs out of the way, and rubbed off the eye shadow that had been smudged by falling tears.   
Virgil didn’t flinch, he just stared into Deceit’s half human, half snake eyes.  
“Logan left and--Patton he--Roman--” Was all Virgil could stutter out, more tears filling his eyes.   
Deceit hushed him, pulling Virgil into a soft embrace. Virgil hesitated for a moment, before he curled up against Deceit’s chest and sobbed into his cape.   
They stayed that way for a while, just holding each other as Virgil cried.

“We need to get Logan back!” Virgil said, suddenly pulling away to look into Deceit’s eyes, “Things didn’t work out well last time, but I think he has the capability to reason with Patton. Besides us..Logan is the only rational side Thomas has left. We need to find him, please!”

“Alright, alright, but take some deep breaths, Virgil. You’ll be no good to Thomas in a panic.” Deceit said, holding Virgil’s hand between his own. Virgil slowed his breathing, taking a moment to calm down before nodding, “Alright, let’s go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write. I'm definitely gonna post art to my account about it.


	5. |AUTHORS NOTE|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to give an update!

Hey, sorry about no new chapters!! I just lost interest in writing the story, and writing Sanders Sides!! Maybe there'll be a time when I write about it again, but it wont be this fic. 

Stay safe, -Domitri


End file.
